Revelations
by Lily McGlaughlin
Summary: Harry's night time disappearances are leaving his friends frustrated and worried. When he slips away in the middle of Ron and Seamus's chess match, Seamus decides to let them in on a revelation. Oneshot. Slash. HP/SS


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the related characters, plots, places, or creatures.

**Warnings:** Slash HP/SS

**Authors Note:** This is just a ficlit that hit me one day. I quite like it and I hope you will too. This is for Knyst seeing as it's the first Harry/Severus that I've ever written and she is the one who turned me on to this pairing as it is her favorite. I know you won't read this for a while Knyst, but it's here waiting for you until you can. Also, much thanks to Cyhyr, my dear friend and beta. I love you darling and couldn't do this without you.

**Revelations**

One foot, then the other. Slowly now, don't start running. You have a right to be here. If you hurry the portraits will get suspicious. Just relax. He's not going anywhere. There is no reason to look guilty. Be confidante. You have a reason to be in the halls this late. Just keep walking. Calmly.

________________________________________________________________________

Ron felt a small smile forming at the corner of his mouth as Seamus moved his bishop. Quickly, he moved his rook forward and Seamus let out a groan as he spotted his now inevitable demise. Secure in his victory, Ron let that small smile transform into a full-blown grin and looked up from the game to share his victory with his friends. Alone on the couch was Hermione, completely immersed in the thick tomb on her lap. The chair next to her, however, which had recently held his best friend, was empty.

______________________________________________________________________________

There were sixteen staircases that lay between the Gryffindor Common Room and his lover's chambers. Ten of these were carpeted, although none of the carpeted ones lay down in the dungeons. Carpets made sneaking easier. They muffled his footsteps so as to hide his presence from teachers or prefects. Though once in the dungeons it didn't matter if his footsteps were heard. No one down there would stop, slow, or hinder him. The most they would do would be to shake their head and smile. They knew what he was about.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione," Ron said, jolting his girlfriend out of her trance. "Where is Harry?"

Hermione blinked at him and turned to look at the chair next to her. "He's right her-" she cut off when she saw the empty chair, dumbfounded.

"But when did he leave? I didn't even notice! I thought I was paying attention!"

"Obviously not," Seamus said, "If you were, you would have noticed he left about fifteen minutes ago, but you were concentrated on your book, and Ron was focused solely on the chess game."

"If you noticed why didn't you say anything?" Ron inquired.

"I didn't think it was important. He's been disappearing at night for months now. This is no different. Besides, I though you two knew where he was going."

______________________________________________________________________________

His friends were making it harder and harder for him to slip away. This was the first time in a week he'd managed to do so, hence his haste. He couldn't imagine being away from his lover for a long period of time. If they were kept from physical contact for more than a few days, a sense of strain came upon them, of which they had yet to find a cure for. He couldn't imagine what the summer might be like without him, but he hoped that by then, their relationship might have progressed enough for them to live together. He really feared September, when his lover would return to the school without him and he would be left alone in the world.

"Of course we don't know where he's going!" Ron said exasperatedly. "No one does. He won't tell anyone."

"No, he won't tell anyone, but I'd think you two who claim to be his best friends would have figured it out by now," Seamus said with a frown. Idly he began clearing up the remnants of the now forgotten chess match.

"What do you mean 'figured it out' Seamus? What do you know?" Hermione inquired calmly. Although her face was neutral, her eyes eagerly searched Seamus's face for any insight into her friend's actions.

Seamus twirled his king in his fingers as he studied her right back. "You really don't know do you?"

"Don't know what Seamus?" Ron shouted exasperated. "Just spit it out!"

Seamus turned his gaze from Hermione to Ron and calmly set the king back on the board.

"Harry has a lover."

______________________________________________________________________________

And honestly why couldn't they figure it out? Voldemort was gone; did they honestly expect him to carry on as he had before the war? There was no danger to hold him back now, no threat to keep him from getting involved with someone. Had they assumed he'd get back with Ginny? Was it so hard for them to comprehend that he might want someone else? Did they even know he was gay? It wasn't a secret, but he'd never had a public outing either. Regardless, most of the Hogwarts population seemed to know and accept him as such. Yet did his best friends know? Would he really have to tell his friends what most of the school knew by instinct? Heck, a bunch of people had even found out who his lover was. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. He'd even caught some of the portraits giving him sly smiles as if they knew too much. Could his best friends really be that blind?

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron stared at Seamus for a minute and then burst out laughing. "You really had me going there," he choked out. "A lover, hah!" Slowly he stopped laughing. He looked at Seamus's serious face, then Hermione's contemplation and back again. "You're serious," he said flatly.

Seamus nodded, but before he could say anything Hermione jumped in.

"Of course. It makes sense. All these disappearances, it just fits. We all thought he'd get back with Ginny, but there is no reason for him to, I guess. Why is he hiding it though? Does Ginny know?"

This time it was Seamus's turn to be shocked. "Of course Ginny knows. Do you think she's an idiot?" Suddenly he frowned, "You thought he'd get back together with Ginny?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course; what else were we supposed to think? Harry broke it off because of the war and he didn't want Ginny to be killed because she was his girlfriend. We just thought he needed time."

Seamus shook his head. "Harry wasn't as confident then as he is now. That was just the public story. Ginny knew better, and she was good about it. Not resentful at all. Harry does love her, after all, just not romantically. He thinks of her as a sister." He looked down at the chess board and once again began gathering up pieces.

"Tell me," he said without looking up. "What sexual orientation is Harry?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Down the last carpeted staircase now. The Grand Stairwell that led into the Entrance Hall. His half-way mark. Now all carpeted stairwells were left behind. All prying eyes: eager to catch him in the wrong, were left behind. No obstacles were left between him and his lover except physical space and that can be passed through easily. Now feet, now you can move faster. Now you can fly.

______________________________________________________________________________

"He's straight of course!" Ron said in a huff, turning to Hermione for support. He was thus befuddled to find her shaking her head.

"If he were straight, Seamus wouldn't be asking that question. You know I'd always had my suspicions he might be gay, but I figured if he was, he'd tell us. Guess I was wrong."

"If it makes you feel better Hermione, he's never had an official coming out." Seamus told her. "When he didn't get back with Ginny, people formed suspicions. Harry did nothing to disprove them and by now it's considered common knowledge."

"Is the identity of his lover also common knowledge?" Ron spat, upset by the revelations.

"It's been widely guessed at and, slowly narrowed down. The truth is there and obvious for any who look, but many can't handle it. Can you?"

______________________________________________________________________________

It always felt like flying to run like this. No cares or worries. Nothing in his way and no one to distract him. Even the normal night time wanderers weren't there. When his destination was sighted however, his feet drew to a walk and guided him to the entrance to his lover's quarters. His hand reached out to knock on the oh-so familiar portrait.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I think I can handle it," said Ron. "Try me."

Seamus studied him a minute, then he said, "I'm not going to tell you out right. I'm just going to tell you all the clues that people have pieced together. Make of it what you will." He waited until both Ron and Hermione nodded their understanding before he continued.

"Harry was matured by the war. Well beyond the level that any of us are. While he has the body of a seventeen year old boy, he has the mind of a thirty year old. He would need someone who could match that. I don't know if you've noticed, but he has befriended many Slytherins lately. While he gets along with all houses, their sense of humor and personalities seem to compliment him directly. Finally, Professor Snape has been much more tolerant of Gryffindors these last few months. Wouldn't you agree?" Seamus asked as he stood up. "Make of it what you will. I'm going to bed," he said heading up the stairs.

______________________________________________________________________________

The portrait swing open and there was his lover in all his glory. Smooth silky black tresses that framed a strong square face. His eyes darted around taking in his lover's perfection. Finally he met those obsidian eyes with his own green orbs and felt that pulling disappear now that they were together. Elegant hands reached out and pulled him flush against the others hard body. Another pair of hungry lips attacked his own and the portrait swung shut behind them shielding them from the world.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ron sat in his chair trying to process all the information he'd been given this evening. Surprisingly, Hermione had returned to her book.

"How can you just sit there and read?" Ron demanded of her.

Hermione looked up at him. "Because I'm perfectly okay with all of this. Harry can't help who he falls in love with and, if Snape's recent behavior is any clue, he feels the same. Honestly Ron, have you ever seen Harry as happy as he's been these last couple months? He's finally free, and I'm not going to take that away from him. He loves Snape. So be it."

Ron paused and turned her words over in his head. What Hermione said made sense. Harry had never been as happy as he'd been lately, and if it was Snape that made him happy then who was he to take that away? He nodded, decision made. Getting up he went and sat next to Hermione on the couch.

"I guess we owe Harry an apology now," he said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her to him.

"What for?" Hermione asked, closing her book and putting it on the table.

"For nearly stalking him. Not trusting him. We've kept a very close eye on him the last couple weeks. We'll have to apologize."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. "It will have to wait for tomorrow though. It's late and I'm going to bed."

Ron nodded and stood with her. He gave Hermione one last kiss before they separated, each heading up their respective staircase.

It didn't matter, he decided. He'd give Snape a chance. He obviously made Harry happy, and whoever did that was alright in his books.

**Fin**


End file.
